When a terminal such as a mobile phone is in a sleep state, that is, a screen of the terminal is in an off state, its screen is in a low-power-consumption mode. If the terminal is required to work normally, it is necessary to wake up the terminal to switch the terminal from the sleep state to a wakeup state.
In a related technology, a terminal may be waked up in various manners of gesture wakeup, password wakeup, trajectory wakeup or the like. In each of the wakeup manners, it is necessary to trigger a screen of the terminal to be switched from an off state to an on state, which is called a screen wakeup process. Only the screen in the on state may receive a gesture, password, trajectory or the like input by a user, thereby waking up the terminal.